User talk:Peter Griffen Boy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Callofduty4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 22:30, 4 March 2010 Calling Callofduty4 a hypocrite on his talk page I don't think you actually know what hypocrite means, and if you do, you have no understanding of what qualifies something as hypocritical. Imrlybord7 14:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Plus, what did How come you're editing this place of shit? mean? I suggest you watch your behaviour or get lost. Bondpedia 16:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) A Misunderstanding I know, but I was trying to see if he could come and edit at the CoD wiki. Doc.Richtofen 19:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Which GT are you using? SpeckledEagle or that other one? Imrlybord7 20:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) XBL Your NAT type doesn't agree with mine - we need someone, a middleman, who can invite both of us to a party. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|''Talk]] 20:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) My brother is bothering me about playing Wii with him, but I'll get on later. Imrlybord7 20:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) See what happens when you try new things? Unlike a lot of people, I do ''not like BC2 more than MW2. I love both and refuse to choose a favorite because they are so different. But weekends are best for me. I'm usually doing school stuff during the week and hanging out with mis bromigos on Friday and most of Saturday, but late nights and Sunday are gamin' time. Although the Splinter Cell Conviction demo comes out on Thursday, so I'll be on that like crack. Imrlybord7 00:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :The reason people bash MW2 so much is because they love CoD4 and the CoD series so much. I like MW2, but CoD4 was way better and I hate how it has become a sci-fi Hollywood type deal instead of being about WAR. BRB dinner. Imrlybord7 00:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) The problem is that CoD went from being gritty and believable to completely over the top and impossible. I am referring to the story more than I am to the gameplay, but it's like turning Saving Private Ryan into Inglourious Basterds. Imrlybord7 00:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ? I thought you didn't like Battlefield (?) SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok, whatever floats your boat. What do you think of the general experience? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Did ya try any of the multiplayer? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's the bad thing about team based games, but oh well, it's a hella fun when you've got a good team and some good enemies as well (makes a long interesting game). I personally prefer it over CoD, just because it was so easy to die in CoD and I love the spotting system and destruction of Battlefield, but that's just an opinion. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) A or B That's a hard question to answer. Basically I'm favouring one wiki for another, condemning one to the crap pile. I think a whole wiki decision should be made. Far be it from me to chose fate's, even though I am an admin. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 17:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Wow, thanks a lot. That sentiment was extremely appreciated. I know that's the true you writing that. I cannot do anything regarding your block on the CoD wiki, sorry, because I had nothing to do with it. How long are you blocked for, anyway? Anyway, that was much appreciated. Thank you very much. --Callofduty4Talk 19:16, March 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Unblock No. You only have 3 days left, and you really earned this one. You won't get any leniency from me. Sorry. Imrlybord7 19:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:stuff you posted on my page I have to say I semi-agree with those. Also, the last statement about you not meaning to stir up trouble is completely true. However, I think it's just worth serving the remaining 3 days and forget about it. --Callofduty4Talk 22:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that idea, but it goes right against the AEAE policy. So as you said unfortunately it will never happen. --Callofduty4Talk 22:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC)